Ten Seconds to Midnight
by ravenclawpride
Summary: Another chance, a new start, a new year. Fluffy H/D ficlet.


"_Ten!"_

Harry pushes his way through the crowds, looking around frantically. Music blasts from a nearby wireless and excitable chatter fills the air.

"_Nine!"_

He dodges a stray firework and turns desperately, searching for a glimpse of light blond hair.

"_Eight!" _

He sees Hermione and Ron a few metres behind him. They mouth something and signal to him over the sea of people, but it's too hopeless, he can't hear a thing over the infernal noise.

"_Seven!"_

A flash of pale blond out of the corner of his eye, and Harry whips around, but it's only a young girl flipping her platinum ponytail around as she giggles with her friends.

"_Six!"_

Harry tries to move forward, but it's impossible, the crowd is just too big. Five seconds to midnight...

_One year ago..._

Harry and Draco make their way slowly down Diagon Alley. Music from the stage outside Florean Fortescue's where the Weird Sisters are performing live drift down over the crowd.

"Infernal crowd," Draco mutters, pressing closer to Harry as a group of teenage boys rush past. "How did you talk me into coming here on New Year's Eve?"

"Maybe because it's the last night we have together before you leave for Seattle tomorrow," Harry replies, struggling to keep his tone light.

But apparently he doesn't sound light enough, because Draco stops, pulling Harry under the red and white awning of Parker and Smythe Jewellers.

"Potter, let's not get into this again."

"Okay."

"This thing between us...we agreed right from the start it was...casual."

"I know."

Draco looks at Harry for a long moment before turning and returning to join the crowd. Harry follows after a pause. Tomorrow, Draco would leave for a year to complete his Potions Masters overseas, and that would be the end of them. No commitments, they agreed. Except...Harry wants a commitment.

The chatter from the crowd grows louder and the music fades to a close. Draco glances at his watch, then up at Harry.

"Ten seconds to midnight," he says. His handsome face lights up as a bright firework flashes past.

"_Ten!"_

Harry reaches out and grabs Draco arm. "One year from now, when you're back in England," Harry says.

Draco looks at him questioningly.

"_Nine!"_

"And if you're not in a relationship and neither am I,"

"_Eight!"_

"Meet me here in Diagon Alley,"

"_Seven!"_

"For the New year's Eve countdown,"

"_Six!"_

Harry steps closer, reaching up to cup Draco's face in his gloved hands.

"_Five!"_

His voice drops to a whisper. "And kiss me at midnight."

"_Four!"_

Harry leans down, his lips just inches from Draco's.

"_Three!"_

Draco wraps his hands around Harry's waist, wide grey eyes locked on Harry's, and nods.

"_Two!"_

"It's a date, Potter."

"_One!"_

Harry closes the distance between them and presses his lips tenderly against Draco's. Draco grips Harry tighter, closes his eyes and kisses Harry back, as shouts of celebration and fireworks fill the air around them.

_One year later..._

"Shit, this crowd is hopeless. Don't people have anywhere better to go?" Harry bites out as he unceremoniously forces his way through two men.

"Don't worry, Harry, he'll be here," Hermione soothes.

"How will we even know that?" Ron mutters, glaring at a young man as he elbows his way past. "It's like the bloody Quidditch World Cup here."

Harry looks at his watch and swears. "It's one minute to midnight! I'm going to try and get ahead."

He tries his best to move quickly, but it's practically impossible. The crowd is packed like tuna in a can, and it takes him almost a minute to move five metres forward.

"Ten seconds to midnight!" Someone shouts out over the chatter and music, and the countdown begins.

"_Ten!"_

Harry pushes his way through the crowds, looking around frantically. Music blasts from a nearby wireless and excitable chatter fills the air.

"_Nine!"_

He dodges a stray firework and turns desperately, searching for a glimpse of light blond hair.

"_Eight!" _

He sees Hermione and Ron a few metres behind him. They mouth something and signal to him over the sea of people, but it's too hopeless, he can't hear a thing over the infernal noise.

"_Seven!"_

A flash of pale blond, and Harry whips around, but it's only a young girl flipping her platinum ponytail around as she giggles with her friends.

"_Six!"_

Harry tries to move forward, but it's impossible, the crowd is just too big. Five seconds to midnight...

"_Five!"_

He feels like screaming in frustration. Desperately, he looks around and a bright glint catches his eye. Harry turns, and there by the diamond necklace in the window of Parker and Smythe Jewellers...

"_Four!"_

Draco is standing under the red and white awning, gazing disinterestedly at the crowds. Harry forces his way through a group of people, not caring who he has to hurt to get to Draco.

"_Three!"_

He reaches out and touches Draco's arm, and finally, finally, those beautiful grey eyes he loves so much shifts to look at him.

"_Two!"_

Harry takes Draco's hands into his own and steps closer.

"_One!"_

Harry leans down and kisses Draco. He feels Draco smile against his lips.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful new year and may 2012 be filled with only good things and lots of Drarry! x_


End file.
